


Everything She Do Just Turns Me On

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was like a drug and poor Sam Kassmeyer was high as a kite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything She Do Just Turns Me On

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the Alphas and Omegas universe, the BAU in college. The title comes from The Police song _Everything Little Thing She Does is Magic_.

Sam woke up first the next morning. The curtain was partially open to a rainy day. He thought it was the perfect day to spend in bed. He honestly couldn’t think of anyone he’d rather spend it with. Jessie was sound asleep beside him.

She looked so peaceful and beautiful. He just stared, searing the image of her into his consciousness. He memorized the way her curls fell over her cheek and her eye. He studied the rise and fall of her bare shoulder with her peaceful breathing. Cuddling closer, Sam wrapped his arm around her.

He wanted her to wake up. His body was eager to connect with hers. He wanted to touch her and hear the same sweet moans he’d heard last night. He wanted her to run her fingers through his hair and tickle them down his back. If every time was going to be like last night Sam didn’t know how he’d make time to be anything but Jessie’s love slave.

“You’ve got a funny look on your face.” Jessie’s drowsy whisper brought him out of his thoughts.

Sam looked at her. She had her mouth covered but he gently pulled her hand away.

“I think my breath stinks.”

“I assure you that it doesn’t. Even if it did I wouldn’t care.”

“Tell me what you were thinking about.” Jessie wrapped her arms around his neck. When their bodies moved together, when their skin touched, she shivered.

“I was thinking about last night. Watching you sleep I couldn’t help but think about how it felt to touch you.”

“How did it feel to touch me?”

“Amazing.” Sam was almost breathless. He couldn’t help the big cheese grin on his face. “I'm so glad it was you, Jessie. It was worth the wait.”

“I thought the wait was going to kill me.” Jessie blushed some when she said it. Sam loved watching the cranberry tint creep across her neck and chest.

“You’ve been kinda busy the last couple of months.”

“And before that?” her voice was gentle as she ribbed him.

“Well…”

He didn’t know what to say so he just kissed her. They’d been dating for six months. Sam considered himself a good boyfriend, even if he’d never been one before. He never wanted Jessie to think he was just after one thing. Of course he was barely twenty years old…there weren't many other things on his mind. She made it almost impossible to focus on anything else.

She smelled so good all the time. Derek told him it was called Heaven; they sold it at The Gap. Jessie had such a pretty smile and loved to hug and cuddle with him. There was a sweet and shy quality about her but she wasn’t a prude. They shared a bed before; Jessie was never against an evening spent hooking up. Something just kept Sam from going all the way.

He suspected he wasn’t Jessie’s first, not because Sam had the balls to ask or anything. It was just obvious from the way she kissed, touched, and played that Jessie had experience. He had a little himself…there were a few times in high school when desire got the better of him. Those times could barely compare to a single moment with Jessie. She was like a drug and poor Sam Kassmeyer was high as a kite.

“I didn’t want you thinking I was only trying to get in your pants.” Sam confessed when his lips were tired from kissing her. It was only a matter of moments before he got his second wind.

“A woman never minds being desired by a man she feels the same way about.”

“Yeah, I know. I just wanted it to be perfect. Last night was so perfect, Jess; I couldn’t have asked for more.”

“Not anything?” she asked, pulling him over her. Jessie loved Sam’s smile; she loved his happy face. When he was happy, he just beamed. There was no way to hide his feelings.

“Can I tell you something that might make me seem dorky?”

“Mmm hmm.” She nodded.

“I've never…not until last night. I mean, I hooked up with a few girls in high school and stuff but I wanted my first time to be special. I wanted it to be with someone I loved very much. That’s how I feel about you.”

“I feel the same way, Sam.”

“But it wasn’t your first time?” he didn’t really want to ask, didn’t want to know. But his curiosity got the better of him. A part of him just had to know.

“No.” Jessie shook her head. “That doesn’t matter, Sam. I would never compare you to anyone else. I hope you don’t do that either.”

“All that matters to me is that you're satisfied.”

Satisfied? Jessie was on top of the world, and it wasn’t just about sex. She was smitten with a boy, a great boy, and he felt the same. She could tell Sam anything. They talked, they laughed, and they loved spending time together.

He was the one who got her through the hell of pledging Chi Omega. He helped her study. He held her hand and kissed her lips and whispered goofy things in her ear that made her laugh. He was shy, sweet, smart, and kind. How lucky was she that Elle Greenaway was grabby and Sam needed to move closer to her in that booth?

She thought that things like this only happened in the movies but Jessie was living it right now. She was smack in the middle of the best thing ever. Even if the pit of her stomach warned her that it couldn’t last, the good stuff never did, she wanted to hold on with both hands.

“Mission accomplished, Sam.”

“I love you.” he kissed her nose and then her mouth.

She loved him too and Jessie didn’t want to talk anymore. They had all day to hang out, talk, and play. Right now she just wanted to surrender to the rush of feelings running through her bloodstream like a raging river. She knew that Sam felt it too. There was no barrier between them but there was a way to get even closer. After months away, it was time to put the focus back on what truly mattered to her.

***

  



End file.
